A microholographic technique for the diagnosis of cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN) is proposed. The design of an instrument will allow for the recording of the female genital tract, in particular the cervix, which can be subsequently examined under the microscope with resolution comparable to that obtained in pathological and histological examinations. The proposed method utilizes contact holographic recording of stained tissue. The major advantages of the proposed technique, over similar techniques in microhysteroscopy and microcolposcopy, are a dramatic reduction in physician and patient time (the recording requires a fraction of a second), and the availability of a permanent record to be examined microscopically. A single holographic record is adequate to render details of the organization and size of cells. The design of an instrument is proposed which will include a disposable film cartridge and a small portable source of laser light illumination. The instrument will be designed in a manner and shape that is compatible with current instrumentation in colposcopy. During Phase I of the proposed research project the main features of the design will be demonstrated and the adequacy of the holographic record in the microscopic evaluation of tissue will be established.